<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Amortentia by runni_babbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832388">Amortentia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runni_babbit/pseuds/runni_babbit'>runni_babbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amortentia, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Era, Light Angst, Potions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runni_babbit/pseuds/runni_babbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You've known the Malfoys your whole life, and you were supposed to be friends with Draco Malfoy even if you were sorted into different houses. Flash forward, you're in the same house, but no longer friends. Can a certain potion bring you back together?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Slytherin!Reader, Draco Malfoy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Amortentia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     You had sadly known the Malfoys your whole life. Your mother was a pure-blood witch, and Narcissa Malfoy’s closest friend throughout their years at Hogwarts. Your father, on the other hand, was a muggle. He was a prominent classical musician and music history professor at a well known muggle university, but in the Malfoys' eyes, he would always be less than. Filth. As a result, he had never met the Malfoys, and whenever your mother wished to meet with Narcissa Malfoy, she would go to the Malfoy manor with you in tow behind her.<br/>     “Draco is a lovely boy,” your mother would say, “Why don’t you play with him?”<br/>     You did not want to play with him. Mr. Malfoy was always present and he was terrible to Draco and always said mean things about your father. But you never spoke up. Who would listen to you? A small, six year old, half-blood witch? Nonsense. Alas, the weekly visits to the Malfoys continued until you turned eleven and received your Hogwarts letter.<br/>     “I’m going to get Slytherin,” Draco grinned.<br/>     “How are you so sure?” you sighed as the two of you wandered down Diagon Alley as your parents sat discussing whatever wizard politics were going on. “You could be put in Ravenclaw like my mom.”<br/>     “Nah. I’m Slytherin through and though,” he said proudly.<br/>     “Do you think we’ll still be friends if I get put in a different house?”<br/>     “Maybe-”<br/>     “Jerk.”<br/>     “We’ll definitely still be friends.”<br/>     Those words seemed so true at the time, but as the Sorting Ceremony started, you suddenly felt extremely worried. You’d seen him less and less throughout the summer, and when you had, he’d always had other friends with him as well. It wasn’t the same.<br/>     “Draco Malfoy!” Professor McGonagal called, holding up the sorting hat.<br/>     Smirking, he climbed the steps and sat down. The hat barely touched his head before shouting, “Slytherin!”<br/>     Your stomach sank a little. Of course he got what he wanted. You could see him sit next to his new friends, Crabbe and Goyle, with a giant grin on his face. Oh well. It didn’t matter where you were sorted. As long as you did well and aced potions, you’d be fine.<br/>     “Y/N L/N!”<br/>     Putting on the stoic expression of aloof confidence you’d mastered since six years old, you marched up the steps. You could do this. No one had anything on you.<br/>     The hat hadn’t even touched your hair before shouting “Slytherin!”<br/>     Relief flooded through you as you slid off the stool. But as you reached the Slytherin table, Draco hadn’t even looked in your direction. Gritting her teeth, you sat down next to another first year girl. You would not cry.<br/>     The girl smiled at you. She had long, dark hair and warm, hazel shaped eyes. “Hi, I’m Daphne. Daphne Greengrass.”<br/>     “Y/N,” you replied.</p><p>     “I can’t believe he got away with that!” Draco grumbled, sinking into the cushions of the Slytherin Common Room couches. He’d been whining about Harry Potter and his friends all day, and it was beginning to get on your nerves. “Just because he has that stupid scar, he thinks he can get away with anything.”<br/>     “Potter’s no match for you, Draco,” Pansy chimed in, clinging on his arm like a deformed barnacle.<br/>     Rolling your eyes, you turned back to your Potion’s Essay. No matter how many times you tried denying it, you couldn’t help but feel just a little bit jealous. And bitter. “You’re over-reacting,” you replied simply.<br/>     “What?” Draco scoffed.<br/>     You shrugged, “I mean, he did save our school last year. And the year before. Just because he doesn’t have a signature to go into town doesn’t mean he shouldn’t be allowed to-”<br/>     “If you’re so in love with Potter, why don’t you go run to him,” he snapped.<br/>     Slamming your book shut, you stormed out of the room. You were tired of listening to them complain. And you were tired of Pansy’s face. You were tired of all of it.</p><p>     By the time the Yule Ball rolled around, your feelings hadn’t faded like you’d hoped they would. And it hurt even more when Draco asked Pansy to the Ball without even glancing in your direction.<br/>     “Why don’t we all just go together as friends?” Daphne said, flipping through an old magazine of Witch Weekly. “Fuck social standards.”<br/>     “Fuck social standards,” you agreed, smiling a little. You’d get over this crush, and you’d get over your failed friendship. Draco Malfoy was a thing of the past.</p><p>     It was the end of their fifth year the next time you spoke to him. Potter and his friends had just fought against a group of Death Eaters at the Ministry, and the entire Wizarding World was thrown into chaos. You managed to slip away from everyone, desperate for some alone time, and were headed to the Astronomy Tower. The air was cool and fresh from the morning rain, and though the sky was grey, it somehow felt much more liberating than any spelled windows of sun.<br/>     “Y/N?”<br/>     You startled, spinning around to find Draco curled up in the shadows. “Draco? What are you doing-”<br/>     “I… er… I needed some space,” he said quietly.<br/>     “Oh,” you said dumbly. “I’ll leave you to it then-”<br/>     “You can stay,” he said hastily. “Only if you want to.”<br/>     Nodding silently, you sat beside him. The two of you said nothing, and just stared out at the grounds. You could smell his cologne- the fancy stuff that normal made her gag, but for some reason it didn’t bother you.<br/>     “I don’t know what to do,” he said quietly after a while. “I feel like… I’m losing myself. I’m panicking all the time. And now father’s in Azkaban and I can’t-” he trailed off.<br/>     You dug into your bag wordlessly before drawing out a small bottle of oil. “Give me your wrist,” you said.<br/>     “What?”<br/>     “Wrist.”<br/>     He hesitated, then held it out.<br/>     Dabbing a little oil on his skin, you sat back. “It’s lavender. Whenever I start panicking or freaking out, I smell my wrists and I calms me down a little.”<br/>     He nodded, smelling it. “It smells like you. But without the roses.”<br/>     You frowned. “Roses?”<br/>     “Yeah, you smell like roses,” he said, staring off, “Probably from all the times you played in my mother’s gardens.”</p><p>     By the time sixth year rolled around, you had almost completely moved on from Draco. The moment you shared with him in the Astronomy Tower had been filed away with all of your other, happier memories of him. you didn’t need his friendship anymore. You had her own, tight group of friends: Haley Crabbe, a sixth year from Ravenclaw, Daphne from Slytherin, and Blaise Zabini, a fifth year from Slytherin.<br/>     “Are you ready for Potions?” Haley asked, sliding into the seat next to you at breakfast.<br/>     “I spent all night working on that essay,” Daphne yawned.<br/>     “Lucky you have Slughorn though,” Blaise grumbled, “I’ve got Hagrid and his blast ended skrewts first thing.”<br/>     Wincing, you poured yourself a mug of tea. “Good luck with that. We’re making Amortentia today, right?”<br/>     “I don’t know why the Ministry still hasn’t outlawed love potions yet- especially Amortentia,” Haley said, “They’re extremely dangerous, and not to mention, the fact they take away a person’s ability to consent is terrifying.”<br/>     “I dunno,” Daphne yawned again, “I think the Ministry just wants to fuck us over. More than usual.”<br/>     “I just hope Slughorn doesn’t make us change seat partners again,” you said. “I don’t think I could stand brewing anything with Weasley again. No offense to him, of course,” you added hastily. Everyone knew Ron Weasley’s strengths were not in the art of potion making.<br/>     Deciding that the clock was not going to stop just because none of you wanted to deal with love potions, the three of you waved goodbye to Blaise before heading down to the dungeons. The potions classroom had grown considerably warmer since Slughorn started teaching, but not by much. It was still dark and had to be lit by dozens of lanterns.<br/>     “Ah, Ms. L/N, Ms. Greengrass, Ms. Crabbe!” Slughorn said cheerfully. “I’ve changed the seating for this session! Your new seats are on the blackboard.”<br/>Dread squirmed at the pit of your stomach.</p><p>Daphne Greengrass - Ronald Weasley<br/>Haley Crabbe - Hermione Granger<br/>Y/N L/N - Draco Malfoy</p><p>Sweet Merlin, this was going to be a long class.<br/>“I don’t envy you,” Haley said cheerfully, “Either of you.”<br/>“Why do you always get the good partners,” Daphne whined before heading to her seat.<br/>Shaking your head, you turned to find your seatmate. He was seated at the far corner of the classroom, gaunt and pale, as if a ghost had sucked all the life out of him. Taking a deep breath, you slid into the seat beside him.<br/>He flinched a little, startled.<br/>“Hey,” you said slowly, “I… uh… I’m your partner.”<br/>He nodded silently.<br/>This was definitely going to be a long class.<br/>The bell rang, and Slughorn began the lecture, pausing to ask questions here and there, and after a half hour or so, he sent the rest of them on their way to brewing.<br/>“You chop and I’ll stir?” you said, spreading out the ingredients neatly across the table.<br/>Draco nodded silently again.<br/>Ten minutes into brewing, an ashwinder egg flung across the room and hit the wall behind you. You flinched so violently that the potion splashed on the table, causing you to spew out a string of curses. To your surprise, Draco cracked a smile as you hastily wiped up the mess, but said nothing.<br/>Fed up with the silence, you asked, “How’s school been, Draco?”<br/>“Huh?” he startled.<br/>“School. How’s it going?”<br/>“Oh… alright.”<br/>You eyed him carefully. “You don’t sound too sure of that.”<br/>“How’s school going for you?” he countered, always an expert escape artist of personal questions.<br/>You shrugged. “I have an internship in the Ministry’s Potion Department lined up after Seventh Year.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yeah,” you hesitated. “I don’t know if that’s what I want, though.”<br/>“What do you mean?”<br/>“I just…” she wasn’t entirely sure how to answer that question. She loved potions. But she also wasn't sure if she was good enough for a prestigious internship.<br/>“I understand,” he said quietly.<br/>“I know.”</p><p>An hour passed, and the potion was finally finished. You hadn’t spoken much after your first attempt at conversation making, and you waited in silence as Slughorn finally reached your table.<br/>“Ah, a perfect Amortentia,” he smiled, “I expected nothing less from either of you.” Leaning over to smell it, he nodded in approval. “What does it smell like to you?”<br/>Hesitating, you leaned over the fumes. Vivid memories flashed through your mind, causing the knots in your stomach to tighten immensely.<br/>“Well?” Slughorn urged.<br/>“Polished wood and earl grey tea. Rain and fresh apples and… expensive cologne,” you muttered. This was bad. This was very bad. You’d thought they were gone. The feelings. Yet here they were. Popping up again like adolescent acne.<br/>Draco was staring at you with a curious look on his face.<br/>“Mr. Malfoy, what does it smell like to you?” Slughorn asked, smiling innocently even though you knew he was completely aware of the situation. Scheming bastard.<br/>Draco was quiet for a while before answering. “Lavender and paper. Evergreen and frost,” he paused before adding, “And roses.”<br/>You sucked in a breath, before turning away. This couldn’t be happening. There was no way. Maybe there was someone else who reminded him of those scents? Roses were popular- especially this time of year, for Merlin's Sake.<br/>“Excellent!” Slughorn exclaimed, “Fifteen points to Slytherin for the both of you!”<br/>Right when class ended, you bolted. You were not going to deal with this. You were not going to deal with this. You were not going to-<br/>“Y/N! Hey, Y/N!” Draco called after you, catching her arm.<br/>“Oh! Uh, hey!” you squeaked, “I, er… I have some Charms homework to look over before class, so I’ll be seeing you?”<br/>“Just… wait,” he breathed, letting go of your arm. Taking a deep breath, he looked you in the eye. “I… I may be overstepping my boundaries or reading this wrong, but… will you go out with me?”<br/>Your jaw dropped. “I- what?” you sputtered.<br/>“Will you go out with me,” he repeated.<br/>“I-”<br/>“I just… the love potion, you said… I mean…” he stuttered, struggling to find the right words. “You must know,” he said desperately. “You must know how I feel about you.”<br/>You froze. Then slowly shook your head.<br/>“Y/N,” he said quietly, “I’ve loved you since the day we first met. Will you please go out with me?”<br/>Your head was burning. It was on fire. You was going to combust. “That long?” you whispered after a while.<br/>He nodded.<br/>“Why didn’t you say anything?!”<br/>“I thought you didn’t feel the same!”<br/>“Of course I felt the same! I thought you didn’t feel the same!”<br/>“Of course I did I- wait, what?” he stopped. “You feel the same?”<br/>“Yes, you idiot,” you snapped.<br/>For the first time in what seemed like years, life returned to his face and a grin split across his face. He wrapped his arms around you, hugging you like it was the first and last time he could do so, before pulling back gently to look you in the eyes. “Can I kiss you?” he asked softly.<br/>Your cheeks were beginning to hurt with how much you were smiling. Nodding, you leaned forward and pressed your lips to his.<br/>“Fucking finally,” Blaise sighed, as Haley and Daphne cackled in the background.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first fanfic on this site- let me know if you like it (or not). Thanks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>